marathongamefandomcom-20200214-history
Enforcer
The Pfhor Enforcers are classified as the most intelligent in the Pfhor infantry; they are a rank above Hunters. The Enforcers come in two sub-ranks, the Minor and Major Enforcers. The Minors have blue skin and are weaker, slower, and have poorer vision than the Major Enforcers, who have turquoise skin. They carry a rapid-fire alien machine gun. Enforcers are so named because of their duty on board Pfhor ships: to keep order among the Fighters and Pfhor Troopers. For this reason, they will usually only fire on other Pfhor, unless they are fired upon by the player, or if the player is the only target nearby. In the second level of Marathon Infinity the player has to kill every enforcer for Tycho to take control of the ship. They also seem to be torturers and interrogators as mentioned and shown in some terminals. Anatomy and Physiology The Pfhor Enforcers in ''Marathon'' look quite different than the Enforcers in ''Marathon 2: Durandal'' and ''Marathon Infinity''. The Enforcers in Marathon have two eyes and an elongated head. In Marathon 2, they have seven eyes and a differently shaped head. In all of the games they are very skinny, with somewhat bulky armor over the chest and a robe covering their legs. In Marathon 2 and Marathon Infinity, they also wear a cloak. Weapon The Enforcers' weapons were also changed rather drastically between Marathon and Marathon 2/Infinity. In the first Marathon, their weapon had a higher rate of fire and was much more inaccurate, rather like a more powerful version of the player's MA-75 assault rifle, minus the grenade launcher. In Marathon 2/Infinity, their weapon is more like a long distance flamethrower, firing long-range shots that burn enemies. Additionally, its secondary trigger fires two shots out diagonally from the barrel. If both the primary and alternate fire buttons are pressed, it fires three shots simultaneously. If the player kills an Enforcer with any weapon other than the rocket launcher, flamethrower, or the assault rifle's grenade launcher, it will drop its gun, which can then be picked up and used by the player. The gun is unique in that instead of the standard picture of the weapon and an amount of ammo, it shows static and an error message. Because the player cannot reload the gun, it is discarded when its ammo is depleted. In Marathon, if an Enforcer is killed with another Enforcer's gun, it would drop its own gun for the player to pick up. However, in Marathon 2/Infinity, when an Enforcer is killed with another Enforcer's gun, its own gun will be destroyed, and the player will not be able to pick it up. Method of Attack Enforcers are unlike the other Pfhor ranks in that their position is mostly supervisory. Because of this, they tend to remain stationary compared with other Pfhor who will more readily chase the player. Enforcers in Marathon can see the player from a much longer distance than the Enforcers in Marathon 2/Infinity, which is traded off with the lesser accuracy of the Enforcers' weapon in the first Marathon game. Category:Species Category:Pfhor Category:Enemies